1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that displays calendar information and a method for correcting the calendar of the electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
There is a known timepiece of related art that uses indicating hands that display time to display calendar information (see JP-A-2000-147157, for example).
In the timepiece described in JP-A-2000-147157, when a display mode switch that is a crown is so operated as to switch a display mode from a time display mode to a calendar display mode, the second hand points at one of the positions of the seconds that are integer multiples of 5 seconds (5 seconds, 10 seconds, . . . 55 seconds, and 0 seconds) to display the month (January to December). The minute hand and the hour hand point at one of the 12-o'clock position, the 1-o'clock position, the 2-o'clock position, and the 3-o'clock position to display the years (0 to 3 years) elapsed since a leap year.
In the timepiece described in JP-A-2000-147157, when the calendar display mode is set, all the hour hand, the minute hand, and the second hand need to be moved to display the month and the years elapsed since a leap year (hereinafter also simply referred to as elapsed years). It therefore undesirably takes time to display the month and the elapsed years.